I am here
by Ms. Writer 2013
Summary: Powe Rangers Dino Thunder - 2004 Tommy's life be hard when Power Rangers Dino Thunder have personal problems. Tommy have a accident, Kira have family problems .
1. Capítulo 1 - Tommy's moment

A vida não era tão bela e a missão do Dr. Thomas Oliver estava saindo do controle a cada dia. Não que a vida sentimental e as carreiras de professor e paleontólogo estivessem ruins, mas era outra "atividade extracurricular" que o preocupava e ocupava a maior parte de seus pensamentos.

Nos longos anos em que foi Power Ranger, ele aprendeu a liderar uma equipe e a trabalhar com dificuldades inimagináveis para a esmagadora maioria dos seres humanos, mas desta vez era diferente. Diferentemente das primeiras equipes com as quais ele lutou, a atual não queria fazer parte do mundo Ranger. Eles foram escolhidos pelo poder, mas não tinham afinidade ou amizade para sustentar todas as dificuldades pelas quais passavam e nem conhecimentos em artes marciais mínimos para sobreviverem. Era um milagre que nenhum deles tivesse se machucado seriamente em uma batalha.

Mas o maior problema da equipe eram os conflitos particulares que cada um vivia. Tommy não era tão bom em entender a complexidade dos sentimentos alheios (e nem os dele). Jason saberia lidar com essa situação, ele considerou. Zordon, antes de voltar para Eltar, havia convocado Tommy e Jason para uma reunião e alguns direcionamentos, além de parabenizá-los por serem dois dos maiores líderes de todas as equipes de Power Rangers que já haviam existido, quando trabalhavam juntos.

Tommy e Jason se completavam de todas as maneiras possíveis. Um facilmente conseguia detectar o que o outro pensava. Equiparavam-se ou se completavam em força, velocidade, técnica, conhecimentos sobre os mais diferentes tipos de artes marciais, explosão e calma, cabeça e coração. Eram naturalmente os melhores amigos e melhores parceiros de treinamento. Felizmente, o tempo e uma certa distância não mudou a amizade e sincronia dos dois líderes.

Na sala de espera do hospital de Reefside, aguardando notícias de Kira, Tommy ficou mais tranqüilo quando a mão suave acariciou seu ombro tenso. Se há algo do qual ele nunca poderá reclamar, é da vida sentimental. É claro, alguns relacionamentos não deram certo e terminaram mal, mas grandes mulheres passaram pela vida dele, entre elas Kim e Kat. Ele guardava boas lembranças.

Foi durante a faculdade, até o final do doutorado que a vida sentimental do Ranger veterano desandou. Os relacionamentos curtos terminaram com dor e sofrimento. Ele encontrou em Hayley uma grande amiga. Não havia segredos entre eles, nem sobre os Power Rangers, afinal, a especialista em tecnologias foi estagiária da Organização Lightspeed Rescue.

A amizade passou a incluir sexo despretensioso quando ambos não estavam em relacionamento algum. Depois, Tommy foi contratado pela Companhia Mercer para ser pesquisador, foi convidado para se estabelecer em Reefside, cidade sede da empresa, e ensinar ciências. É claro, Hayley já estar vivendo lá facilitou a decisão de Tommy.

Quase ao mesmo tempo, Tommy foi convocado para uma reunião com Zordon, que foi libertado do cativeiro por Andros e retornou a Eltar, o próprio Andros, o comandante da Lightspeed Rescue e Alex, da Time Force. Na reunião ficou decidido que Tommy deveria estar preparado para assumir os poderes Ranger novamente e criar uma nova equipe de Power Rangers com os artefatos que encontrou nas pesquisas com Anton Mercer. A Time Force havia detectado um novo vilão prestes a aparecer em Reefside e não havia outra equipe pronta para a batalha. Eles forneceram recursos e tecnologia para favorecer a formação da equipe.

Tommy e Hayley mantinham muitos segredos que não era do conhecimento dos outros adolescentes. Um deles era o relacionamento que tinham há mais de um ano. Eles não trocavam carinhos em público e o laboratório de Tommy era uma desculpa perfeita para ela estar sempre por perto.

Os problemas familiares de Kira se intensificando parecia ser um motivo para o relacionamento se tornar conhecido. Tommy e Hayley já haviam conversado sobre interferir na situação familiar da Ranger amarela e, talvez, assumir a guarda da jovem de 16 anos por algum tempo. Após a morte do pai de Kira, logo após a formação da equipe, Julie, mãe da Ranger, havia se entregado ao vício em drogas e álcool. Era comum a presença da polícia na casa dela. Mais comum ainda a presença de desconhecidos que Kira encontrava lá. Ela sentia medo.

A tensão emocional se intensificou até a briga de Kira e a mãe dela naquela manhã e a explosão emocional que levou toda a equipe para a sala de espera do grande hospital em Reefside.

Ela não suportava mais e, em uma crise nervosa, cortou e quebrou a mão destruindo alguns móveis de um laboratório do colégio. Tommy rapidamente soube do incidente e se responsabilizou por Kira enquanto a mãe dela não era encontrada. A lesão preocupou o primeiro médico que a atendeu e ele e Hayley aguardavam ansiosamente enquanto ela passava por uma cirurgia e não havia novas informações.


	2. Chapter 2 - Relationship

Com todo o trabalho em vista para a criação da nova equipe de Power Rangers, Hayley passou a morar na casa, de bom tamanho, de Tommy, assim ela poderia manter o Cyberspace e trabalhar com a nova tecnologia Ranger o quanto fosse necessário. A proximidade e a convivência diária fizeram com que a descoberta da paixão que já existia entre eles fosse rápida. Poucos dias após a mudança, Tommy e Hayley relembraram bons momentos passados, enquanto compartilhavam duas garrafas de vinho. Não demorou muito para o tema da conversa ser algo mais íntimo.

"Eu gostava muito das coisas que já fizemos na cama. Faz certo tempo que não faço algo parecido" Hayley afirmou olhando para o vinho encorajador enquanto Tommy sorria.

Desinibido pelo vinho e estimulado pelo desejo de ter uma parceira sexual, após algum tempo, Tommy desafiou: "eu não me importaria em repetir o desempenho."

Os olhos de Hayley escureceram quando ela ouviu o desafio implícito. O desejo tomou conta dela enquanto o álcool derrubou as últimas inibições que ainda existiam. Ela foi lentamente até a poltrona em que Tommy estava e beijou suavemente os lábios dele. Ele estendeu a mão e puxou Hayley para o colo dele. O simples e profundo olhar que trocaram por um segundo selou a aprovação dos dois para o que aconteceria a seguir.

Tommy iniciou o beijo com delicadeza, a língua e os lábios exploraram a boca de Hayley com eficiência e carinho. Ela retribuiu e intensificou o ritmo do beijo e não conseguiu reprimir o gemido quando as mãos dele tocaram habilmente o pescoço e costas dela, do jeito que ela mais gostava.

Enquanto recuperavam o fôlego do beijo exigente, os lábios de Tommy vagaram pelo rosto e pescoço de Hayley. Ela mudou de posição no colo dele, colocando cada um dos joelhos em volta do corpo forte e imponente. Um olhava profundamente nos olhos dos outro, suas almas se encontravam pela primeira vez e em poucos segundos o amor fraternal e a atração física tornava-se uma paixão arrasadora.

Ela tocava provocativamente o ombro e as costas dele. As unhas passando pelo tecido da camiseta enviavam correntes elétricas por todo o corpo dele. Hayley se moveu provocativamente sobre a ereção enquanto Tommy suspirava de prazer e desejo. Mais uma vez trocara olhares profundos e intensos. Ambos estavam tomados pela necessidade e roupas começaram a cair pelo chão da sala.

Ele retirou o soutien de Hayley e iniciou a exploração dos seios grandes que tanto gostava com toques leves e provocativos. Ela suspirava a cada vez que ele se aproximava das aureolas e gemeu necessitadamente quando a boca hábil prendeu e massageou o bico endurecido. Uma das mãos de Tommy repetia os movimentos da boca experiente, enquanto a outra mão apoiava as costas dela.

A excitação e a necessidade dela aumentavam a cada segundo nos minutos que seguiram. Os toques nas costas de Tommy viraram caricias intensas e ambos sabiam que teriam que cuidar dos arranhões que já existiam nele. Ela sabia a muito que já estava preparada para ser penetrada e ansiava por isso, mas não encontrava voz para dizer isso ao amante e nem coerência para se mover da posição em que estava.

Cada leve e provocativa mordida no ponto concentrado que ele dava nos seios dela levou Hayley a sensações inacreditáveis e quando, inesperadamente, ela foi consumida por um orgasmo forte, ela cravou as unhas me Tommy.

Tommy segurou Hayley contra seu corpo até que os tremores dela diminuíram e sua respiração começou a voltar ao normal. "Uau! Isso foi intenso e surpreendente." Ela suspirou ainda deitada no ombro do amante.

Apenas a pressão e o movimento dos quadris de ambos não era mais suficiente para Tommy. Eles trocaram beijos quentes enquanto as mãos de Hayley vagavam pelo peito e abdome dele. Determinada a retribuir o prazer que ela havia alcançado, as delicadas mãos dela alcançaram o pênis ereto e latejante. No começo, as carícias eram lentas e não alcançavam a cabeça do membro, que clamava pela liberação. Quando as mãos dela atingiram o ponto delicado, ele gemeu desesperadamente.

Ela saiu da posição confortável e deslizou para o tapete, ficando de joelhos na frente de Tommy. "Acho que você está ansioso para eu retribuir o favor..." Hayley afirmou suavemente enquanto tirava o que restou das roupas de Tommy. Ele não encontrava mais as palavras e apenas gemeu como resposta.

Hayley distribuiu beijos suaves pelo pênis de Tommy e envolveu o órgão com os lábios e língua. Tommy gemia e suspirava quando a boca hábil o levava rapidamente para o orgasmo. Após alguns minutos, as intensas sensações de uma ereção dolorida massageada pela habilidade de Hayley tornaram-se demais. Tommy sabia que alcançaria um orgasmo explosivo. "Hayley, querida, eu não agüento mais... aaaaahhh... se você não quiser que... hmmm... que eu goze na sua boca pare agoraaa." Ele usou todo o resto do controle que ainda possuía para olhar Hayley, ela retribuiu com um olhar felino e intensificou a investida. Tommy gritou e inclinou a cabeça o mais para trás que conseguiu quando alcançou o fortíssimo orgasmo.

Hayley engoliu os vestígios do prazer de Tommy, deixou o órgão e distribuiu beijos pelo corpo forte e liso. Ele a abraçou e puxou-a para um novo beijo exigente. Ambos sabiam que ainda não estavam satisfeitos com a interação sexual. Para os dois, fazia algum tempo que não se entregavam aos prazeres sexuais compartilhados.

Após recuperar parte da força, Tommy facilmente pegou Hayley nos braços e foi em direção ao próprio quarto. Entre beijos, ele encontrou voz para dizer "quero você em minha cama."

Ele a colocou delicadamente na cama king size e, enquanto distribuiu beijos delicados pelo corpo de Hayley, retirou as peças de roupa que ainda existiam entre eles. Retomaram as carícias ousadas com suavidade até que ambos estavam prontos caminharem em busca de mais um orgasmo. Os olhares que trocaram afirmavam que os amantes queriam que tudo durasse. A necessidade primitiva havia sido aplacada pelo primeiro orgasmo que ambos alcançaram. Agora, estavam em busca da plenitude juntos, com lentos e carinhosos movimentos.

Obviamente não mantiveram o mesmo ritmo até o final, o aumentaram gradualmente até que alcançaram o orgasmo quase juntos, Hayley primeiro; depois Tommy, e permaneceram nos braços um do outro por muito tempo.

"Estou apaixonado por você, Hay! Daria tudo para ter você, assim, em meus braços para sempre." Nem Tommy imaginava que teria coragem de desnudar sua alma com tanta facilidade. Ele não conseguia demonstrar sentimentos com tanta facilidade. Hayley o beijou em resposta e, juntos, se entregaram ao sono confortável. Depois daquela declaração, ela nunca deixou de passar uma noite nos braços dele.


	3. Chapter 3 - Kira

Capítulo 03

'Minha vida é uma droga!' Kira pensou tristemente na hora que deitou na cama. Ela sabia que não conseguiria dormir. O barulho era ensurdecedor. Lisa, mãe da Ranger amarela era a causa da insônia da jovem de 16 anos.

Após o final do relacionamento entre Lisa e um ex-namorado de longo tempo, a mãe de Kira passou a consumir álcool e alguns tipos de drogas com cada vez mais freqüência. Aquela era a fase em que o vício ficou incontrolável.

Todos os dias, Kira ia dormir preocupada com a saúde da mãe e a eminente demissão. Ela não sabia como iam sustentar a casa. Ela não sabia como iam sobreviver.

A presença de estranhos nas noites era cada vez mais comum, assim como as brigas e discussões. Kira se preocupava com a saúde e segurança de Lisa... e dela mesma. "Espero que ele não seja um criminoso! Espero que ele não seja um criminoso!" era o mantra mais repetido.

A descoberta da pedra Dino Thunder foi mais um ponto difícil na vida da adolescente. Ela não estava física ou mentalmente preparada para ser Power Ranger. Ela não sabia nada sobre lutas. Todos os dias ela se perguntava como conseguiria salvar o mundo quando não podia salvar a própria família.

A equipe também não ajudava. Eles não eram amigos próximos. Nunca foram. Todos passavam por dramas pessoais complicados e que afastava uns dos outros. Eles nunca chegaram ao nível de compreensão que o Dr. Oliver afirmava ter com os seus companheiros Rangers. A equipe Dino Thunder não conseguia compartilhar suas almas.

Amanheceu e Kira não havia dormido. A dor que ela sentia não era da luta contra um monstro de Mesogog, no dia anterior. Na verdade, as dores da luta eram a única coisa que ainda a fazia se sentir viva. Kira não havia conseguido se concentrar o suficiente para cuidar de si mesma e se não fosse a ajuda providencial e no momento certo do Dr. Oliver, ela duvidava que estivesse viva.

"Morrer seria melhor do que sentir isso..." Ela pensou num momento de profunda depressão, enquanto se arrumava para o dia no colégio. Ela não tinha a mínima vontade de fingir felicidade na aula, mas tudo era melhor do que ficar na própria casa.

As dores físicas e emocionais aumentaram durante todo o dia. A depressão e a tristeza tornaram-se mais presentes e intensas. As lágrimas que ela tanto precisava chorar não apareciam. Tudo ficou insuportável.

Kira lembrou-se que as dores pós-luta foram os melhores sentimentos que teve nos últimos dias e, sem total consciência de seus atos, se feriu dentro de um dos laboratórios de ciências. Ela deu socos fortes na bancada e nos objetos que lá estavam. Ela sentiu os cortes perfurando a pele do braço. Sentiu mais ainda as dores da fratura que o desespero causou. Ela não parou de se machucar quando as lágrimas começaram a cair incessantemente e apenas sucumbiu a todas as formas de dores quando o Dr. Oliver a segurou. Kira perdeu a consciência por algumas horas.


End file.
